Susceptibility weighted imaging (SWI) is an imaging method that may enhance the contrasts of different tissues presented in an image by combining phase information and magnitude information. In traditional susceptibility weighted imaging, a single gradient echo sequence is used and only a single-echo signal is acquired with a long echo time (TE). However, for some tissues with strong susceptibility (e.g., hemorrhage or cavities), wrapped phase of high spatial frequency may be generated, which may lead to image artifacts and a saturated imaging contrast. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and method to improve the imaging contrast of different tissues with different susceptibilities.